Two Is Company
by KakashiSauce
Summary: One shot. Kakashi is sadly missionless and slowly going out of his mind. It might not be such a bad thing in the end, though. KakaIru. (I know that was short, haha, but like previews for movies I dont want to give the story away.)


Kakashi strolled through the streets of Konoha dodging pedestrians, rampant children and food carts with ease despite the book posed conveniently in front of his face. It's not like he didn't WANT to talk to anyone, it's just that he didn't have time.

He had to go to the memorial stone, and then he had to go home and take a NAP. At some point he had to plan his students training schedule for the week.

Oh. Wait, no. He didn't have to do that anymore. Naruto and Sakura were with Sannin and Sasuke had snapped, psychoed out and abandoned the village. Well, technically he was with a Sannin, too. It's just...his Sannin experimented on people.

These were trying times for Kakashi.

He stopped walking when he saw a hawk flying right towards him. Oh...maybe he had a mission? The copy-nin would definitely welcome that.

A scroll was dropped directly into his hand and he pocketed his awesomely filthy novel to crack it open.

_Hatake,_

_Come to me immediately._

_Tsunade_

Well. He supposed that answered his question.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was let in by a couple of ANBU he recognized without any effort. They bowed low to him as they opened the doors to Tsunade's office and Kakashi inclined his head to the two shinobi happily. They had both been pretty low on the score board when he'd been in ANBU, so he was happy to see they'd worked their way up to a cushiony position.

He stopped a few steps away from Tsunade's desk and warmed into his usual bored slouch, his hands in his pockets and his head slightly tilted.

"You rang?"

"Yes, Kakashi. Thank you for being so punctual." The Hokage added with a knowing grin. Kakashi was only late to things he could be late for; he was never actually tardy when the Hokage was involved.

"I called you here because I have a very important favour to ask that I can trust only you with."

Kakashi allowed Tsunade to have her dramatic pause before she continued.

"Bring this scroll...to the missions' desk."

She produced said scroll with a serious countenance, as if people's lives were at stake.

"What would you like me to do after that, Tsunade?"

"I would like you...to go about your day. That is all, Kakashi." She leaned over her desk and waved the scroll at him.

Kakashi stared at her for a second, just to make sure the judgement he was coming to was correct.

She stared back, waggling the scroll around in a circle to tempt Kakashi.

Yup. He'd been had.

He sighed and took the remaining two steps forward and plucked the rolled up slice of paper from her fingers.

"You're evil."

"No one said I had to be a good person for this job."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When he arrived, thoroughly annoyed, at the missions desk he found it barren of anyone except the two poor shinobi manning its flat, wooden expanses. He recognized both of them, especially the first one; Iruka-sensei and Izumo-san.

Izumo stopped talking to Iruka when Kakashi approached and he beamed at the jounin.

"AH! Finally, a customer!" He folded his hands before him and eagerly awaited the copy-nin's approach.

Iruka just blushed in embarrassment.

Kakashi decided he would complete his demeaning interaction with the academy sensei instead.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi greeted pleasantly, trying to ignore the sad wilt in Izumo's stature. "Tsunade-sama wanted me to give this to you."

"Oh!" Iruka looked surprised and he accepted the scroll with a smile. He broke it open and raked his eyes over its contents efficiently.

Kakashi decided he'd best wait and see if there was ACTUALLY something important for him to do before he booked it and punched something for his wasted time.

When Iruka finished reading, he glanced up at the copy-nin with extreme hesitation.

"Ah...Kakashi-san?"

He perked up instantly. "Yes?"

"You...said the Hokage gave you this scroll?"

Kakashi's eyebrow flew up. "Yes. Why?"

"Was she...bored, or...maybe...drinking?"

Kakashi sighed heavily. "Both of those are real possibilities. Why?"

Iruka handed the scroll to him.

_Iruka,_

_Give this back to Kakashi._

_Tsunade._

Kakashi's eye twitched slightly. How the hell did she know he'd even hand it to Iruka?

He crumpled the scroll and tossed it behind his back with a bright eye smile.

"Well! That was exciting."

"I'm sorry for your wasted time, Kakashi-san. The Hokage has been in a strange mood lately." Iruka offered, looking far too guilty considering he had nothing to do with the copy-nin's current circumstance.

Kakashi tried to think of something he could do at the missions' desk that would amount to him NOT having been there for absolutely no reason.

"So. Do I have any missions?"

"Ah. No, Kakashi-san." Iruka answered, seeming to deflate at his own negative response.

Kakashi scrambled.

"Have you heard from Naruto?" He asked, assuming the answer would be no again. He would just take his leave after-

"Oh!" Iruka instantly perked up. "Why, yes, I have. He says everything is going really well, and that he thinks he's going to improve magnificently."

Kakashi felt a frustrating pang of pain in his chest that he tried to ignore. "Ah, well...that's good."

Iruka cocked his head slightly. "Has he not written you yet, Kakashi-san?"

"Um. No, not...yet." He responded, looking to the side with obvious uncertainty.

Iruka smiled brightly at him, his warmth radiating from his face in powerful waves. "Well, seeing as I had to BEG him to write me, I'm sure it's just his nature. He really cares for you, Kakashi-san. He talks about you all the time."

Kakashi was pretty sure Iruka was lying about begging Naruto to write him, and he was pretty sure the only reason Naruto talked about him was to complain, but he appreciated the thought all the same.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei. I'm sure I'll hear from him soon. Anyway, I really must be going. So much to do."

"Ah, of course! Have a good day, Kakashi-san." He bowed his head slightly in goodbye and flashed one last friendly smile the copy-nin's way. Kakashi said goodbye to a cranky Izumo and then leaped out of the mission's window, much to the surprise of the two chuunin.

When Kakashi was gone, Iruka ripped a piece of scroll out from under Izumo's arm and started writing like mad.

"Oi! Iruka, what the heck are you doing?"

"Nothing. It'll only take a moment."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A week later, Kakashi arrived at his apartment and leaped back in fear. There was an incredibly suspicious looking scroll popping out of his cobweb filled mailbox. He created a clone to snatch it up, keeping a safe distance away in case it was rigged to explode. Nothing happened, and the clone broke the seal and read through the scrolls content without dismemberment.

"Oh. It's from Naruto." He said, holding it up to the real Kakashi.

The copy-nin stared in surprise before he slowly made his way over and took the piece of parchment from his clone. They both huddled together to read it.

_Hey, Kakashi-sensei!_

_Sorry I haven't written to you, but I figured you wouldn't want a letter from me because it wouldn't have anything to do with people being naked with each other. Everything is going well with my training, I'm getting way stronger every day! But man, is pervy-sage EVER a pervert. Like, I thought YOU were a perv? You are nothing compared to this guy, Kakashi-sensei. Like...I think he actually should have been arrested a few times, THAT'S how bad he is. If I ever get like that, please just kill me._

_Anyway, I gotta go now, but I miss you and Sakura-chan and everyone in Konoha. Maybe when I get back you can teach me Chidori like you taught Sasuke, huh? I deserve it more than he does!_

_Naruto._

Kakashi smiled as he finished reading the letter. He really appreciated Naruto writing to him, but it didn't take a copy-nin genius to figure out who had told the young shinobi to write.

He dispelled his clone and walked into his apartment, slipping the piece of paper into his book shelf.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi wandered the stalls of the food vendors, picking out a copious amount of vegetables for his weekly rations. He couldn't remember the last time he had to make himself so many consecutive meals, but missions had been really slow. For once, he was glad he didn't have a family or a big apartment. He could more than afford the downtime, at least financially. His sanity, however...

"Oh! Kakashi-san!"

The copy-nin glanced to the side to see Iruka-sensei approaching him with a warm smile, his own bag of groceries resting casually in the nook of his arm.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei."

"Well...I see you like vegetables." The chuunin commented as he came to stand beside the copy-nin. "What a change from Naruto."

"Yes. I especially like these." He held up an eggplant and wiggled it around.

Iruka smiled again. "Ah! Speaking of Naruto, he wrote to me again. Have you heard from him yet?"

Kakashi very effectively hid the knowing smirk from his lips as he answered the chuunin. He easily could have messed with him, but Kakashi was not about to dick someone around who was going out of their way to be kind.

"Why...yes! I did. Imagine that."

Iruka's smile widened, if that was even possible. "See? He's a bit forgetful; you just need to give him time. Anyway, I really should get going. Nice to see you again, Kakashi-san." Iruka bowed casually to the jounin and waved as he bounced off.

Kakashi watched him go with a small smile playing on his lips. Even though the sensei's little ploy had been beyond obvious, it still warmed his heart that someone had done something nice for him. No wonder Naruto cared about the chuunin so much; if this is how he treated acquaintances, imagine how good he was to his close friends.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A couple of days passed in utter boredom for the missionless, studentless jounin. He found himself actually taking naps in trees with his book resting on his chest. He felt like a crazy homeless person, but if he stayed in his apartment, he actually WOULD go crazy, and then possibly end up homeless. So...you know. Yah.

He cracked an eye open as he heard a commotion below him, effectively ruining his quiet time. There was a group of children chatting amiably a few feet away from his tree. There were quite a few of them, so Kakashi figured they must be from the academy.

He wondered if Iruka was the one who was with them.

Sure enough, he heard the sensei's voice and his dark brown ponytail bobbed into view.

"Everyone, everyone; settle down. Now, since this is history class, who can tell me why I've brought you here?"

Five hands shot up like their lives depended on it.

"Alright, Chikyu."

"IS IT BECAUSE-"

"Chikyu, that is a little loud. We're not indoors, but we're standing close to you. This is time for your calm outdoor voice"

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei. Is it because the third Hokage defeated the kyuubi here?"

"THE THIRD DIDNT DEFEAT THE KYUUBI DUMBASS!"

"OI! Hiako, detention! Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you not to insult your classmates?"

"Aww, come on!"

"_Silence_, or you'll have two nights instead of one!"

There was a frustrated grumble that permeated through the crowd, but the pre-genin did as he was told.

Kakashi decided this was actually a lot better than sleeping. He watched the history class commence with amusement and thought to himself that Iruka sure had a lot of layers to him. He didn't think he could be so commanding, even if it was just with children.

When the lesson was over, Iruka dismissed the class early on good behaviour (except Hiako, who he kept around to drag back to the academy for detention.) However, to Kakashi's complete shock, before Iruka left he turned and smiled right up at the copy-nin. He waved pleasantly before he snatched up the rotten kid's wrist and began the long, torturous run back to the school grounds dragging his sorry ass the whole way.

Kakashi stared after him in confusion. Had he purposefully conducted his lesson in that spot because Kakashi was there? He shrugged it off and closed his eyes again. There was no reason for Iruka to do that.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Kakashi made his way to the mission's desk in a desperate attempt to get himself some work. He was seriously considering picking up another genin team just so he wouldn't lose his shit. He had never gone SO long without doing anything in his life and he had absolutely no idea what to do with himself. He and Gai had gone for drinks the night before, and Asuma said he'd be more than happy to play some games with the jounin later that day. But...damnit. That was not enough.

Kakashi found himself pleasantly surprised to see Iruka at the mission's desk when he got there. He wondered how much time the chuunin spent working.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-san. Nice to see you again." The academy sensei greeted in his usual friendly fashion.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei. How was detention?" Kakashi figured he might as well come out and talk about their previous encounter, since he was still mildly curious as to how Iruka even knew he was in the tree in the first place.

The chuunin smiled and scratched his scar in embarrassment. "Ah...yes. Hiako. It was fine, he's all bark. Hopefully he'll grow out of it. I hope we didn't disturb you, though? I've ah...I've noticed you in that tree for the past few days; I figured you wouldn't mind some company?"

The visible portion of Kakashi's face turned completely pink. Oh, _HELL_. It all made so much sense now. Iruka was taking pity on him because he thought he was a sad, lonely, washed out loser with no friends and nothing to do with himself.

...which...was...NOT TRUE, damnit!

Iruka could see Kakashi's embarrassment and he stammered to change the subject. "BUT, uhm, I think we have something for you here Kakashi-san!"

"Excellent." Was all Kakashi said, in an attempt to remain, as Gai so eloquently put it, 'cool and hip.'

Iruka finally produced a mission scroll and handed it to Kakashi with a face as red as the jounin's. "It isn't a very long one; for someone like you, it should only take an afternoon or so. But, it has been very slow around here lately."

Kakashi took it with a smile. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei. I'll see you around." He nodded his goodbye and turned to walk out, trying to make his exist as smooth as possible.

He had a LOT of lost ground to make up for.

He didn't care how many annoying challenges Gai threw his way, he was going out with the crazy jounin every single damn night for the rest of the week. He would toss Asuma in there to save his sanity, but there was no way he was going to be alone until he felt his pride return to a semblance of what it once was before his encounter with the chuunin.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Iruka had not been kidding; Kakashi left for his mission at 9am and was back at the missions' desk by 1pm. Thankfully, Iruka was teaching at the academy so it was Izumo and another chuunin manning the desks. He handed in his mission report without incident and made a bee-line to Gai's apartment.

He was serious about making an effort to appear social.

At the bar, he and Gai had one of their rare but enjoyable serious discussions over a glass of sake. Asuma showed up half way through their conversation, and when Kakashi took a moment to survey himself, he felt pretty damn good; out on a Friday night with two badass jounin by his side.

SEE. He was cool. He was NOT LONELY.

To his utter delight, Iruka showed up with two chuunin Kakashi didn't recognize. He saw Kakashi and the other jounin at the bar but looked hesitant to join them. The copy-nin felt bad about making Iruka embarrassed for being a nice person and waved him over.

He also really wanted Iruka to see him out in public with other people.

The academy sensei whispered something to his friends, who nodded and went to find them a seat. He approached bashfully, scratching at his scar.

"Ah, hello, Kakashi-san." He offered with a polite bow of his head.

"There's no need for that, Iruka-sensei." The jounin greeted, in referral to the academy sensei's hesitance and his professional politeness.

"Why don't you join us for a moment?" He smiled reassuringly at the chuunin, who rewarded him with a warm, happy grin in return. Iruka tilted his head so he could see the others.

"Hello, Gai-san, Asuma-san!"

They both smiled and nodded at him, and Iruka turned back to Kakashi.

"Well, I'm here with a couple of teachers from the academy; it would be rude for me to leave them. I'll let you get back to your conversation, Kakashi-san. Thank you for the invitation." He sent Kakashi one last warm smile before he nodded to the three of them and went to join his chuunin friends.

"Since when do you talk to Iruka-sensei?" Asuma asked, inclining his head in the academy sensei's direction.

"I don't, really. I've just seen him around a lot lately."

"HEH! Is that because you have been AROUND a lot, my desolate friend?" Gai sneered, grinning viciously at Kakashi.

The copy-nin ignored him and continued talking to Asuma. He leaned in slightly so he could whisper to his jounin companion. "Do I seem...lonely to you?"

Asuma stared at Kakashi blankly, puffing a few smoke rings out of the side of his mouth before he continued. "Do you really want me to answer that honestly?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

"Yup."

The copy-nin stared in shock.

"Really?"

"Sorry, Kakashi. I know you talk to us two, but that pretty much covers it, doesn't it? You're usually alone and you seem to make an effort for it to stay that way."

Kakashi tried to drag up other people he associated with, and all he came up with were his students. He knew pretty much every single jounin in the village, and quite a few of the chuunin. He was on comfortable speaking grounds with every head of all of the clans of Konoha. He was even on pretty friendly terms with the two remaining SANE sannin, especially Tsunade. Hiruzen had shared secrets with him as if he was one of the Council members. However, to call them close friends would be a bit of a stretch. He seemed to have a village full of acquaintances, some of them very trusted acquaintances, but only a couple of actual friends.

Well. He didn't really see anything wrong with that; it was the way he'd preferred it for a long time. So why did he care now?

He shrugged, swirling his glass around. "Oh well."

Asuma laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. "Yah. That's what I thought you'd say. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Hey...is Gai doing handstands on the bar again?"

Asuma looked behind him and sighed. "Yup..."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

A couple of days later found Kakashi sitting on the grassy bank of the lake, staring out into its sparkling blue expanses. His mind was very nearly approaching its Goo Phase, and if he didn't have something legit to do within 24 hours, he was sure he was going to die from brain failure.

He heard someone coming and his senses went on high alert merely because they had nothing better to do. The chances of someone trying to assassinate him in broad daylight, in the open, inside of Konoha were pretty much zero.

Although right now he would probably welcome it.

"Ah...hello, Kakashi-san." A timid voice greeted his back and Kakashi turned. It was Iruka, and he was smiling down at Kakashi with warm friendliness as well as clear uncertainty.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei. Nice to see you."

Iruka seemed to be fuelled by Kakashi's words and he fished around in his satchel as he spoke.

"Yes, Kakashi-san, it actually works out quite well." He pulled out two square containers and seemed to blush with timidness again.

"I know this is going to seem extremely contrived, but I really do have an extra lunch with me that I'd like to share. I was supposed to work the missions' desk, but my shift was cancelled since it's been so slow. Would you mind having lunch with me?"

Kakashi patted the spot next to him in response and Iruka sank down gracefully, handing the jounin his bento box with a smile.

Suddenly, he turned twice as red as Kakashi had ever seen him.

The copy-nin chuckled. "What's wrong, Iruka-sensei?"

"I...Oh." He looked down, intensely embarrassed. "I SWEAR it is just a coincidence that your lunch has eggplant in it. Honestly...really."

Kakashi blinked and cracked the lid open. Just as Iruka said, grilled eggplant was lying deliciously over fish and rice. The jounin glanced back up at the chuunin, who was so red he looked like he'd pass out at any moment.

Kakashi had two options.

No contest.

"Maa...Iruka-sensei. If you wanted to woo me, you just had to ask me out yourself."

Iruka squeaked and covered his mouth with his hands.

Kakashi laughed, loudly and pleasantly, in response.

"I'm sorry, Iruka. It was just too easy. I believe you."

Kakashi broke off a piece of fish and eggplant and popped it into his mouth with a smile. Despite the reassurance, Iruka maintained a furious shade of red as he now caught a clear glimpse of Kakashi's maskless face as he ate. He looked down at his food and slowly took a couple of bites, something clearly on his mind.

"So, ah, Kakashi-san..." Iruka started, chewing slightly on the end of one of his chopsticks in a display of nervousness. "How is everything going?"

Kakashi eyed Iruka since the chuunin couldn't see where he was looking. He wondered if he should tell him the truth, or if that would make him look pathetic. Again.

"It's fine." He answered simply. But once he busted out his mischievous side, it didn't go away so easily.

"I haven't heard from Naruto again, if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh, I'm sure you...will..." Iruka had looked up to speak to Kakashi and noticed the knowing grin the jounin was shooting him, an amused glint in his eye.

Iruka looked down in embarrassment again. "I, uh...geeze." He tugged at his ponytail in frustration. "That was, umm...it was pretty obvious, wasn't it?"

"It was." Kakashi answered softly. "But I still appreciated it."

Iruka was fiddling with his chopsticks, utterly embarrassed and unsure of what to do. Kakashi thought it was the most endearing thing he'd ever seen.

"Iruka?"

The chuunin glanced up, blushing now because of the drop of his title.

"You don't have to worry about me."

The academy sensei stared at him with a slightly open mouth. He was still clearly embarrassed, but also amazed that he'd basically been found out. He looked down again and poked at his food. He seemed to be slightly frustrated with himself.

"I know, Kakashi-san...I. Well, I know you're a very capable person and...yah. I just...ugh. I'm going to stop talking now."

He stuffed a whole serving of rice into his mouth and focused on chewing. Kakashi laughed again and gave the chuunin a second to compose himself. He'd never had someone go out of their way to try to help him the way Iruka had. He was definitely curious.

"Please, continue." Kakashi prompted, his face a mask of cool casualness.

Iruka cast his eyes up to see if Kakashi was making fun of him. Kakashi retained his composure, and Iruka felt relatively safe with continuing.

"It's just that you're an important person to Naruto; really, you are. And...also, I just...I always see you working hard. You're a very respected shinobi, and you've earned it. I think people like you deserve to...ah...well. Be...around people. If they want, I mean."

Iruka looked back down again and continued to eat. Kakashi regarded him steadily. He was obviously telling the truth and it really touched the jounin.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei. I do appreciate your concern; but I'm fine."

Iruka nodded very enthusiastically. "Yes, of course, Kakashi-san."

The copy-nin decided to spare Iruka any more blood loss via rampant blushing and dropped the subject. He asked him how his classes were going and the rest of their lunch was spent talking about pre-genin antics. When they'd finished, Kakashi offered to walk Iruka back to the academy, and they said their goodbye's there.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi finally managed to snare a substantial mission and was gone from Konoha for a week. It felt so damn good to be running, pushing his body, and watching his ass that he instantly wished it was a month long. However, by day five he found himself strangely craving company. He hated to admit it, but Iruka had kind of...given him a glimpse of what it felt like to have someone care about him and he was worried that he may have liked it. Well, naturally...who wouldn't like it? But, he had been avoiding the whole scenario for so long that he found himself curious as to what it would be like to actually have a balanced, reciprocated relationship. Gai was one of his closest companions and the man he trusted the most; this was not up for debate. But, he had to admit that he wasn't as open with their friendship as he could be. Gai's antics MAY have something to do with it, but Kakashi knew there was no excuse; he closed himself off to everyone, no matter how much he cared about them.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts to put his fist through an enemy nin's chest. Time to get back to work!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi had been back in the village for a couple of days before he ran into Iruka. Funny enough, he happened upon him while he was grocery shopping in the market. Iruka was in the middle of buying vegetables and Kakashi had a few of his own edibles in a bag under his arm. He couldn't help himself and walked right up to the chuunin's back, bending over just enough to speak into his ear.

"Why, hello sensei."

Iruka yelped and spun around, nearly dropping his groceries.

Sometimes Kakashi wondered why he had to be such an ass about everything.

Meh!

"K-Kakashi-san! Wow, I didn't hear you coming at all..."

Kakashi grinned pleasantly. "Well, that's why I get the S-rank missions."

Iruka cocked an eyebrow and flashed an amused smile. "Of course."

Kakashi decided he would drop the flippant attitude and decided to be friendly instead.

"Seems we're meant to meet via veggies every Saturday, Iruka-sensei."

The chuunin glanced down at his groceries, then smiled up at Kakashi. "Ah, yes." He responded, remembering their previous grocery shopping encounter. " I'm...glad you decided to stop by. I was afraid I'd embarrassed myself to the point where you'd rather avoid me for the rest of our careers."

Kakashi's eye smile appeared. "I meant it when I said I appreciated it, Iruka-sensei. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Despite his words Iruka flushed slightly and looked down. His eyebrows flew up and he seemed to notice something on the ground. The chuunin sighed, sending a friendly glare Kakashi's way. "Look at that, you made me drop one of my potatoes."

Iruka bent down to pick up the vegetable, unfortunately, at the exact same time Kakashi decided he'd be polite and grab it for him. Despite the fact that Kakashi was one of the most feared jounin in the village and Iruka taught the basics of evasion on a near daily basis, the two shinobi smacked foreheads with an embarrassing 'clunk'.

They both shot up, staring at each other in awe.

"Oww...did that _just_ happen?" Iruka mumbled as he rubbed his forehead, completely unimpressed with himself.

"Ah...yah." Was Kakashi's amazed response.

They were both NINJA for eff's sake.

Suddenly, Iruka broke out into a wide grin. "So...why exactly do you get the S-rank missions again?"

Kakashi threw the potato at him playfully in response. Thankfully, Iruka caught it. That would have been too much pride explosion for one person to handle.

The chuunin concluded his shopping and Kakashi walked him out of the market. When they reached the main road they realized their future paths took them in opposite directions.

"Thank you for your company, Kakashi-san." Iruka concluded as he smiled up at the jounin, his expression friendly and open.

Kakashi found the academy sensei's warm countenance drew him in despite himself. The word 'company' in particular brought him back to his musings on his last mission. Well...what would it hurt? He wanted to try being a bit more open with someone, especially since Iruka seemed to be so fond of it; he always looked happy, so it must be worth it.

"What are you planning tonight, Sensei?"

Kakashi asked it so casually Iruka didn't think twice.

"Oh, not much." He responded, scrunching his nose up in thought. "I was just going to get some marking done; pretty much what I do on weeknights."

"I can make you dinner then, if you want."

Iruka blinked furiously, obviously stunned. Kakashi grinned broadly beneath his mask.

"Well, now you have me curious about this whole 'being around people' thing. I want to try it out."

The chuunin's confounded expression melted into a bright, warm smile in no time.

"That sounds great."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They agreed to meet at Iruka's apartment since it was much bigger then Kakashi's and the jounin would actually be able to cook properly in it. The chuunin heard a rapping at his window in the middle of his grading spree and he rushed to answer it.

He couldn't help smiling at the jounin crouching outside of his apartment as he unhinged the window and pushed it open.

"Kakashi-san, I do have a door..."

He shrugged as he leapt fluidly into the academy sensei's kitchen. "Doors are overrated."

Kakashi unloaded his groceries and got himself set up in Iruka's kitchen at the chuunin's instructions. As he worked, he couldn't help wondering what the hell he thought he was doing. He'd never made dinner for anyone in his life, and he'd just flippantly offered to do it for Iruka because...why?

He pondered that question as he sliced onions. Why? Was it really just because he'd shown a shred of concern for Kakashi's emotional wellbeing? Hadn't people done that for him before?

Well, yes. He'd had a lot of girls with serious crushes on him throughout his life who generally went out of their way for him. The only one who really knew him was Rin, though.

He almost sliced through his finger at that thought. He gently placed the knife down and took a couple of very calm, inconspicuous deep breaths.

He knew from experience he couldn't think about his dead friends while cutting vegetables.

He changed the topic.

How many kunai did he have left after the last mission...

He continued prepping his meal.

A couple of minutes in he felt something poke at his subconscious and he glanced up. Iruka, caught in the act of staring, blushed and scratched his head.

"Ah, sorry, Kakashi-san. It's just that I've never really seen you do anything so domestic. You're very good in the kitchen."

Kakashi, when faced with the decision of being a brat or taking the nice road, chose brat 99 percent of the time.

"Does that mean I get to watch you shower? I've never seen you do that."

Iruka levelled him with an unimpressed, deadpan stare and Kakashi shot him the infamous eye smile.

Iruka went back to his grading with a friendly glare. Kakashi's wit was pretty hard to match.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi served their dinner with a bright smile and a 'ta daaa'.

Iruka laughed and sniffed lightly at the air above their noodles. "Mmm...I'm excited. Thank you very much for dinner, Kakashi-san."

"Iruka. Seeing as we're having a nice, intimate dinner in your humble abode, do you think you could drop the 'san'? It seems contradictory."

Iruka flushed scarlet and timidly scratched at his scar. "Ah...of course, if that's what you'd like."

"Yes, that's what I'd like. Now eat up."

Iruka bashfully turned to his food and tasted a healthy portion of it. "Oh, wow! It's very tasty. Do you cook a lot, Kakashi-sa-uhhh...Kakashi?"

The jounin shrugged. "Not that much. I just like having fun with flavours."

Iruka's pleasant smile seemed to light up the room. He always looked so genuine; Kakashi had no idea someone could be so happy all the time.

Casually, Kakashi pulled his mask down and gripped a bunch of noodles with his chopsticks. He noted with amusement that Iruka had no idea where to look. He wondered if he should let him flounder, then realized he really didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

"You can look, Iruka." The jounin said with a smile.

Iruka respectfully glanced up once, smiled at Kakashi, then focused on his own meal.

The jounin decided he definitely liked the academy sensei. He was a very honest person, with a big heart and an overwhelming amount of respect for all of his fellow villagers. Kakashi felt like he could get to know someone like that.

"So, Kakashi; what do you normally do in your spare time?" Iruka asked innocently, focusing on his ramen.

Oh crap.

Play it cool, Kakashi. You're good at that.

"Well, when I'm not on missions, I tend to train a lot."

"Ah, of course."

"When I'm not training, I spend a lot of time in the jounin waiting room if the village has a lot of missions. Usually Asuma, Genma or any others are there. Gai spends a lot of time with his students, so I'll see him at night."

There. How great did he sound?

"I guess that's why you were kind of floating about the village this last month, then? Not enough missions to be in the jounin waiting room?"

Kakashi took a mental hit with that one. Well...no wonder Iruka had wanted to come to his rescue. He must have actually looked like a crazy homeless person.

"Ah. Yes...basically."

Iruka nodded and took another bite of his food.

Kakashi suddenly found himself genuinely curious. "What about you?"

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Ah! Well, nothing exciting. Work takes up a lot of my time. If I'm not grading, I'm usually at the mission desk. But, I do go out with a couple of my fellow teachers fairly often. Izumo and Kotetsu are always looking for an excuse to go out, so Friday and Saturday nights always have options."

Suddenly, Kakashi wondered if IRUKA had a lot of close friends. The chuunin had worded things well, but to Kakashi's deductive skills, it didn't really seem like it.

The jounin was amazed to realize that Iruka's life might not be that different from his.

"So..." Kakashi began, trying to be cautious with how he started this conversation. "Who do you spend the most time with?"

Iruka laughed. "My students, definitely. But, if you mean other adults, that would have to be my teachers. I've been working with them for a while now, and they really helped me get established when I first started working there. I've gotten especially close with a couple of them, but we're all like a big family."

The jounin nodded, wondering if that answered his question. However, he wasn't really satisfied. He leaned in slightly, levelling Iruka with a penetrating gaze. The chuunin froze and seemed to be captivated by Kakashi's stare.

"But...who do you confide in?"

"Uh..." Iruka started, having to catch himself and actually use his head. "Well, I don't really confide in anyone." He answered honestly. "I don't remember the last time I had to."

"Who is your closest friend?"

Iruka's face seemed to blank at that. He looked down."I'm not sure what you mean."

"I think you do."

The chuunin kept staring down, his thoughts obviously turning dark.

"I used to have a best friend."

Kakashi felt his own sadness swirl in his stomach at those words, especially with how Iruka had said them. "What happened?" He asked, almost afraid to know the answer. It always upset him to hear about situations similar to his.

"Do you remember that ninja who tried to trick Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll. The one he learned Kage Bunshin from?"

"...Yes..."

"That was him. He's in jail."

Kakashi had no words. He felt like an asshole. He heard Iruka was seriously injured from that confrontation.

"I'm sorry..." Was all he could think of saying.

Iruka suddenly smiled and looked up again. "Don't worry about it! Water under the bridge."

Kakashi had a feeling that wasn't true, but he said nothing.

"What about you, Kakashi? Who is your closest friend?"

"Gai." He answered without hesitation. Iruka nodded.

"Ah, yes...I think Naruto told me that."

Suddenly Kakashi felt like a dick for not telling the truth. Well, no; Gai WAS his closest...LIVING friend. But he also had a "best friend" story, and after he'd made Iruka fess up, he felt like he should too. Suddenly, he wanted to.

"I...had a best friend too, though."

Iruka watched him intently, waiting for the jounin to continue.

"He died protecting me. He gave me his sharingan...and so, continues to protect me."

Iruka looked sad, and he touched Kakashi's arm gently as his condolence.

"He'd be proud of you, then, if he saw you now."

Kakashi resisted the urge to swallow loudly. He couldn't keep the torment from his face, though, and Iruka caught it.

"...Kakashi?"

"Can we change the subject?" He asked as pleasantly as he could.

"Of course." Iruka answered, his warm smile back in place. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted desert."

Kakashi made a face and Iruka laughed. "Not a sweets person?"

"Not at all..."

"How about some fruit?"

Kakashi shrugged in mock haughtiness. "I _suppose._"

Iruka grinned and got up, grabbing their empty bowls on the way to the kitchen. Kakashi watched him go with an intensity he was glad the chuunin couldn't see, especially in his unmasked face. He felt extremely vulnerable, but for some reason, it didn't bother him as much with Iruka. The chuunin shared himself so easily, how could Kakashi not be able to do the same? He also couldn't believe how good it felt to talk to someone so openly. The copy-nin had no idea how Iruka did it, but he just oozed trustworthiness and comfort.

The academy sensei returned with a couple of plates of chopped fruit. He placed one before Kakashi and another in front of himself.

The jounin suddenly wanted to continue their intense conversation. He wanted to spill his guts like he'd never wanted to in his life. He wondered if Iruka cast some kind of crazy jutsu on him or something.

"How is it that you haven't had to confide in anyone?" he asked suddenly, but softly, right at Iruka.

The chuunin finally looked a little nervous. He stared down at his plate with his eyebrows furrowed for a few moments before he answered.

"I suppose...nothing exciting really happens to me." Was his answer. For once, Iruka's expression was unreadable.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, that was something you would generally not admit to many people." Kakashi offered gently. "So, you're confiding in me right now."

Iruka hesitated then glanced up at Kakashi. The jounin was smiling at him.

"Keep going." The copy-nin prodded gently.

He heard Iruka draw in a shaky breath. He looked like he didn't know if he wanted to continue. Kakashi felt sort of bad, but really, he mostly felt more then he'd felt in a long time. For some reason, having Iruka share such intimate things with him was giving him thrills he felt slightly guilty about. He fully intended to share as well, but the intensity and sensitivity of their conversation was making his heart beat quicken.

"I...I don't know what to say."

Man. Giving Kakashi control of this situation was not helping his libido. He realized he kind of had a 'control thing' and their conversation was feeding it, especially with how easily Iruka answered him.

"Do you date?"

Iruka looked horrified. He turned his head away, and Kakashi thought for a moment that he'd gone too far. He was about to apologize when he noticed the color slowly return to Iruka's face. Actually, it kept right on going and his cheeks illuminated. His eyes flicked back to Kakashi.

"No..."

For some reason, Kakashi really liked that answer.

"Why not?"

"I just...never make it a priority. I'm always working, and there's really nowhere to meet new people. Not that I know of, anyway."

Kakashi nodded in understanding; that was part of his problem, too.

Part of it.

Iruka suddenly levelled him with an intense, narrowed eyed look, as if he finally realized it was Kakashi's turn to answer uncomfortable questions. "And what about you? Do you confide in Gai-sensei?"

Kakashi met Iruka's gaze calmly. He thought about it. "Yes. But...like you, I haven't had much to say to him in a long time."

"What about..." Iruka started, but paused. He continued, though. "What about your students?"

Kakashi inhaled slightly. "What about them...?"

"Have you talked to Gai about them? Recently?"

Kakashi knew exactly what he was referring to. He would have played dumb with anyone else, but that was not what this was about.

"No."

Iruka nodded lightly, but he didn't look away. "Do you want to tell me?"

Kakashi smiled genuinely at that. "Not tonight." He whispered.

Iruka found himself returning the smile and glanced down, blushing lightly. Then, he seemed to remember something.

"Do you date?"

Kakashi shifted in discomfort. "Not...recently."

"So, you used to?"

"I...had a bit of a phase, from when I was a teenager till I was around 20."

"Ah..." Iruka responded, unsure if he should pry. He understood what "a bit of a phase" meant well enough.

"You've never dated anyone?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

Iruka turned completely red. "Uh, y-yes. I did. It was never anything serious, though. We were pretty young."

Kakashi didn't seem to be done, but he hesitated to continue.

"Who was it?"

Iruka looked horrified again except this time, it didn't look like he was going to answer.

Kakashi stared at him, watching him struggle with himself. He decided to go for it.

"Are you hesitating...because it's a boy?"

Iruka looked like someone had blown up the village right in front of his eyes.

"H-how..."

Kakashi closed the space between them and Iruka didn't budge. The copy-nin clasped the sides of Iruka's head and tilted up, the chuunin looking completely captivated.

Dipping down, the jounin pressed their lips together gingerly. Iruka's eyes fluttered closed as the tips of their lips grazed against each other. Softly, they continued their kiss, their mouths lingering together before they parted and met again. They were such sweet, innocent kisses, but they sent thrills down Kakashi's spine and into his abdomen. He felt Iruka's breath start to quicken and the chuunin's lips slowly demanded more. Their kisses became harder, faster. Iruka's hands ran up Kakashi's back and the jounin ran his tongue along the academy sensei's bottom lip. Iruka gasped lightly and their next kiss was deeper, their tongues gently flicking against each other.

Kakashi pulled Iruka's shirt up and ran his finger tips over the chuunin's toned chest, the sensei shivering in response and gasping again into Kakashi's mouth.

The next thing Iruka knew he was lying on the couch, Kakashi straddling his hips. They kissed again, their mouths hungry. Shirts were pushed up and they caressed each other's skin, hands testing the curves of taunt muscles. They were both panting against each other's lips, their hips occasionally brushing together, causing Iruka to arch his back and moan Kakashi's name.

"Iruka...you're not going to keep your dignity tonight if you say my name like that." Kakashi growled, biting the chuunin's neck.

Iruka sighed and tipped his head back. "Kakashi...I...never expected this..."

The jounin gazed down at Iruka, his expression soft. "That's how it's usually supposed to go, isn't it? You're supposed to take chances." Kakashi kissed Iruka's lips, his touch light and lingering.

"I took a chance coming here, and I'm glad I did."

Iruka smiled up at Kakashi and they kissed again; deep, hungry and sensual.

FIN.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you guys enjoyed that :D


End file.
